


豢养日记  上

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *病娇预警*一方死亡预警*人称混杂预警*总之注意避雷





	豢养日记  上

最近有一个写手在文圈很火，笔名很简单。

“SW”

不过他到目前为止只连载了一部作品，名叫《豢养日记》。

这部作品从一出现在网站上就迅速走红，其中最为人称道的就是它写实的文风和刺激的肉戏，是极致的爱欲却又不显得粗俗。里面没有什么感情戏，只是单纯的开车却让人欲罢不能。

80%的肉戏都是强制强迫，虽说不少人看了觉得有些过火，但是大多数人还是追求刺激觉得看的很爽，而且由于是日记体的第一人称，更满足了人的变态心理，更有代入感了，《豢养日记》的评价一时间毁誉参半，但是热度却随着更新而水涨船高。

作者虽然很少在文章后面跟大家聊天啊什么的，但是经常会选取热评最高的人点赞，然后写那个人提出来的梗。

-  
此时崔始源正在电脑屏幕前看着昨晚那章的评论，没错，他就是那个写手。只不过崔始源自己不承认，他只是一个忠诚的记录者，因为《豢养日记》所有的情节，都是真的。

而这部作品的主人公正躺在床上安静的阖着眼，如果忽略掉他身上的青紫和扣住他手腕的皮质手铐，身处铺满玫瑰花瓣的大床上的他，简直就是一件完美的艺术品。

崔始源在白色的大床上铺满了玫瑰花瓣，他疯狂迷恋着床上的那个人，那人身上呈现出一种病态的白，和艳丽的玫瑰凑在一起，有一种说不出的妖冶。每当想到那个人的眼以及完美的躯体，他心中的欲望就不断蔓延，快要将他吞噬。

崔始源一步步走到床边，眼神紧盯着金钟云，像是欣赏艺术品又像是饿狼准备扑食猎物，眼底是深如沼泽的爱恋。他伸手轻抚金钟云的脸颊，大拇指摩挲着金钟云嘴角的伤口——那是他们爱欲狂欢后的痕迹。鲜红的血液已经凝成血痂。

正在这时候，金钟云醒了，他凤眼微睁，不甚清明的眼神让崔始源的欲望达到顶峰。可他却还是不紧不慢地用手轻抚着浑身裸露的金钟云，从脸到脖子，到腰，再到那令人痴狂的秘密花园。

金钟云的敏感地带已被他摸索出来了，他每到一个地方，床上的人儿就倒吸一口凉气，身体也开始止不住地颤抖，只是那双凤眼已经没有了迷蒙的水汽而是充满了恨意的看向崔始源。

崔始源毫不介意金钟云这样的目光，或者说，他正是在期待着这样的眼神。想想看，原本是万年冰山一样的冷冽美人，在自己的操弄下，会变成只知道浪叫的骚货，很美妙不是吗？

“钟云，睡得好吗？”崔始源的眼中的温柔毫无保留，伸手就要摸上金钟云苍白的小脸。  
“别碰我！”尽管声音已经嘶哑的很，金钟云依然倔强的躲着崔始源的手不想让他碰到自己。   
崔始源像没听见一样，自顾自的接着说道，“钟云你饿不饿？我早上做了金枪鱼泡菜汤，你要不要喝一点？”  
不等金钟云有什么回答，他就已经去厨房拿了泡菜汤回来，捏着金钟云的下巴一口一口的喂了进去。

金钟云这次没有挣扎，他已经开始学乖了一些，之前经常因为挣扎的把饭弄撒而被崔始源扇耳光。在反复的狂躁与温柔之间，他慢慢知道了崔始源不会害他，他要好好吃饭，才能有力气逃出去。崔始源用大拇指擦去金钟云嘴角沾到的泡菜汤，放入自己嘴里：“味道真好啊我们钟云。”眼里的深情让金钟云打了个寒噤，他只觉得头皮发麻。这根本就是变态，变态！

看到金钟云厌恶的眼神，崔始源的嘴角微微勾起，还有什么比发怒的小野猫更让人兴奋呢？他轻轻俯下身，捏住了金钟云的脸，在他耳边低声说道：“你可真是我的灵感缪斯啊，我的宝贝。”

金钟云听得云里雾里，他并不知道自己这么长时间里被面前这个男人玩弄的全过程都已经形成文字被记录下来了并且还发到了网上，甚至其实崔始源也有记录下来影像，以便自己在写作的时候反复重温。

没等他弄明白，崔始源已经捧住他的脸，与他舌尖交缠。金钟云想要反抗，手脚却被镣铐禁锢，他现在只觉得自己浑身燥热。怎么了？糟了，那碗泡菜汤......绝望感吞噬了他，药效发作，他什么也做不了，被那人狂热地吻着，嘴里只能含糊地发出呜呜声。

崔始源的大手不停在金钟云身上游走，却始终不碰他的秘密地带，他浑身发热，实在难忍欲望，双腿根部不停磨蹭着，穴口已经渗出点点蜜液。崔始源感到身下的人正不安分地躁动，便离开了他的唇，舌尖带出几缕银丝。看着金钟云因深陷情欲而水汽氤氲的眼神，被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，以及全身上下与自己合欢时留下的青紫，崔始源感到无比的快乐，但这远远不够。

一想到如果不是自己将金钟云禁锢在这里，他此刻也许就会跟别人接触，会爱上别人，会在别人身下...光是想想就让他痛苦到快要疯掉。他紧盯着金钟云的脸，看架势似乎是想要将他拆骨入腹，他的性器又昂扬起来。

他翻身上床，跪坐在金钟云面前，粗暴地将他的腿分开，使他的隐私部位全都暴露在自己眼前，看着他的性器已经勃起，连后穴也早已湿润，崔始源眼中欲望愈发强烈。手指探进后穴翻搅着，一根，两根，三根，温热的甬道包裹着崔始源的手指，他认真地盯着金钟云已经开始染上情欲的脸。他就是爱金钟云这副样子，明明身体里就是个浪荡子，偏偏又假惺惺的把自己推开。自己不过是让他诚实点，让他跟随自己的心罢了。

“D-35 星期二 天气晴  
昨晚剧烈的情事让他比平时多睡了一会，我着迷的盯着他的睡颜，嘴唇旁边还有我昨天情动时的咬痕，他就这样毫无防备的睡着，身上还有我留下的痕迹，青紫色的花一路蜿蜒到他的腿根。  
我又想要他了。  
我走到床边抚摸着他，我知道他醒了，因为他已经轻轻的颤了起来。他用那狭长的凤眼瞪着我，以为自己充满了狠戾，可是那眼神对我来说却更像是无言的邀请，他那双眼睛是会勾魂的，我的三魂七魄早就通通奉献给了他。  
他骨子里就是个淫娃，天生就是要为爱欲生为爱欲死的，只不过他还不承认，不过没有关系，我总有一天会让他认清楚这一点的。  
他今天比之前乖了一些，好好的把我做的饭吃了下去，我原本也不想让他更累的，可是我在做饭的时候顺便检查着昨天录下的影像，发现有一个瞬间他居然在愣神？他在想谁？不可以，他不可以想别人。  
我的恐慌一瞬间又蔓延上来，我哆哆嗦嗦的去房间里找到了之前剩下的催情药，他怎么可以在和我做的时候还想别人？我手一抖，几乎都倒了进去，粉末迅速的消失在汤里。我沉默了一下，有点担心他的身体是否能承受这样的药力，不过我想他的身体那样敏感，至少他会得到快乐的。  
药效很快就发作了，他的身体开始变成漂亮的粉色，热气从皮肤透到我的手指上，你看，分明就是他在引诱我。  
我这时候看起来像一头急不可耐的野兽，撕咬着属于我的猎物，他看起来很享受，至少在我看来是的。他用力的咬着自己的下唇，紧紧的闭着眼，该死，他不知道这样只会让我更想狠狠的操他，让他张开那张小嘴，最好再放浪的叫出来吗？  
明明我昨天才要过他，怎么穴里还是这么紧？他的穴里汁水丰沛，紧紧的吸着我的性器，我好像终于明白了什么叫销魂窟，不光要给他奉献你的灵魂，连肉体也不能带走，恨不得就这样死在他身上，我才是献给他的祭品。  
最后我还是照惯例射进了他的嘴里，还有一部分喷在了他的脸上。我满意的看着他高潮时双眼失神的样子，嘴角还流着没有完全吞下去的精液，身子微微痉挛着，锁链发出好听的声音，那画面真是美极了。  
他是只属于我的花，只为我一个人绽放的花。”

日子每天过去，金钟云被崔始源囚禁在这里日复一日的折磨着，他悲哀的发现这男人好像在慢慢的调教他让他变得越来越敏感，轻轻一碰就会颤抖着躁热起来。

他开始变得乖顺了一些，崔始源也允许他可以在屋子里走走，不过大多数时候也只是捉着他从一个地方做到另一个地方。金钟云变得更苍白了些，过于病弱的样子却更激起崔始源的凌虐的欲望，于是他在金钟云身上到处都留下咬痕，那是他的，属于他的印记。

崔始源在他乖的时候就会很温柔，会把他圈进怀里搂着一起看书看电影，慢慢的过了一阵，两个人的生活和谐的仿佛是一对缠绵的爱侣。

今天看的是金钟云想看的一部老片子。  
崔始源将金钟云圈在怀里，电影放着，他却没几分心思放在上面。怀里人穿着他的衬衫，领口敞得大开露出些许整夜放纵后的痕迹，让他更加心猿意马。  
“嘶！”金钟云被箍得不舒服动了下身子，牵扯到身上的伤疼得他叫了一声。  
“疼吗？”  
崔始源这句话说出口后，过了十几秒金钟云才略微点点头。崔始源握住他的手腕，轻轻摩挲皮质手铐留下的青紫勒痕。金钟云本就纤瘦，长期被囚禁在室内不见阳光而苍白到近乎透明的肤色让勒痕更为显眼，像是一盏纸糊的美人灯般缩在崔始源的怀里，任由他摆布。

崔始源托着他的手腕轻轻亲吻那道勒痕，金钟云敏感地缩了缩手却被崔始源一把抓住。  
“不要躲，不要躲开我。”

崔始源本想轻柔的对他，他最近很乖，这很好，他也会像真正的爱人一样对他。  
可是为什么要躲呢？  
就在这一瞬间，崔始源过往二十年的杀戮生涯，刻在骨子里的那种嗜血的欲望又弥漫上来了。

“我们钟云...真是漂亮啊？”他不动声色地从桌上拿起酒杯递到金钟云嘴边：“喝一点吧？”  
金钟云想起之前的种种，条件反射地挣扎着想要推开崔始源。崔始源一看，眸光都暗了几分，为什么？为什么又要推开我？

他捏着红酒杯盯着金钟云，金钟云这时候也有点慌，他刚刚只是本能的害怕崔始源的侵犯。  
这时候崔始源慢慢的喝了一口红酒，但是没有咽下去。金钟云还没有搞清楚他要干什么，下一秒，崔始源就把剩下的红酒狠狠地泼到了他脸上。  
之后便贪婪的咬住了金钟云的嘴唇，那是一个带着红酒味和血腥气的深吻，崔始源像是沉溺于嘶咬猎物带来的快感一般的野兽，疯狂摄取金钟云口内的氧气，扫过他腔内的每一个角落。  
金钟云毫无还手之力的在他怀里慢慢软了身子，他有点绝望，自从从落到这个人手里之后，他连呼吸都不属于自己。

“好想吃掉你啊，钟云，我的钟云。”崔始源舔着金钟云的耳垂，呢喃着，“把你吃到我的肚子里，你就只属于我了，永远属于我吧，钟云，不要再推开我。”

D-48  
“今天我们又一起看了电影，但是我没有什么心思，他穿着我的衬衫，我没有办法把视线从他身上挪开。  
电视发出有些暧昧的光，照到他身上，他在发光。对，他是神，我是他最忠实的信徒。  
我知道我有罪，因为我无时无刻不在亵渎他。  
不过没关系，神会原谅我的，毕竟他快乐得很。  
他总是在逃避情欲，这让我有些生气。我原本想要温柔一些的，可是他总是让我想粗暴的对他。  
我虔诚的吻着他的手腕，他居然躲我，然后我问他要不要喝一杯红酒，可是他又拒绝了我，我没忍住把红酒泼到了他脸上，深红色的液体从他白皙的脸上流下来，流到他诱人的锁骨和让我着迷的肩窝。  
怎么会这么美？  
但我来不及欣赏眼前的美景就急不可耐的吻了上去，我咬的很重，口腔里的血腥味让我更兴奋了起来。  
我想吃掉他，他该是属于我的，只是我的。  
他的身体真让人着迷，我怎么操也操不够。真想把他操开了操透了，每天只给他吃我的鸡巴就吃的饱饱的，我会把精液全都射到最里面，要是他能给我生个孩子就好了。  
如果那样的话，他会微微有一点身子，体型上比现在圆润一些，身上会有那种孕期的媚态。浑身散发着母乳的奶骚味，躺在床上的时候会眼含着水光看着我，真他妈的欠干，我会把他的奶尖儿咬的又红又肿，最好一掐就能喷奶给我。  
下面的穴会因为怀孕而更有弹性，怎么插都会紧紧热热的。啧，光是想想我就硬的不行了。  
所以我又按着他让他给我舔，我把他绑起来了，因为刚刚泼红酒之后他给了我一巴掌。  
可爱。  
他以为他每天都努力的吃饭就能从我这里逃走吗，太天真了啊我的大人。每天的餐食我都会下卸力气的药，所以他像是软绵绵的抚摸了我一下，他自己却像被抽走了全身的力气一样气喘起来。  
虽然他对我无法造成什么威胁，不过我还是重新把他绑了起来，这次我没有让他那么舒服了。  
我让他虚虚地跪在地毯上，两只细细的脚腕被一条锁链缚住，双手向斜上方举起来吊着。  
他的皮肤好像越来越嫩了，不知道是不是每天用精液射到他脸上的问题。  
我又盯着他看，他怎么这么干净？就算身上有我留下的痕迹，脸上还有没被我舔干净的红酒渍，他看起来还是好干净。  
然后我的脑海里就只剩下一个念头，弄脏他，我要弄脏他。  
不过令我苦恼的是，我还不知道是在他身上用颜料作画，还是用鞭子留下漂亮的红痕。  
给我答案吧。”

之后崔始源暂时没有心情去管疯涨的粉丝和评论，而是专心地把金钟云的眼睛用丝带蒙起来，给他塞上精心挑选的口球，被铁链拴着不能合上的后穴也塞进了可以远程遥控的震动棒。

崔始源跟金钟云说了自己去买东西就离开了房间，不过他没有去买东西，而是在把门弄出声响之后回到了有监控器的房间，静静地等待着。

金钟云知道崔始源每周都会出去买些吃的喝的生活上的必需品一类的。他记不得日期时间就迷迷糊糊的答应了，以前崔始源出门的时候是他最放松的时候，尽管会被绑起来，可是不用担心那人随时随地的发情，也不用遭受令人作呕的抚摸和下流的情话，他还是很期待他每周一次的外出时间的。

可是这次他好像是故意惩罚自己，身后的震动棒是那种时大时小的震感，他已经习惯了崔始源每次都插到底的大力冲撞，这种感觉无异于隔靴搔痒，总是与让他发疯的那个点错过。

难耐中他感觉到津液顺着嘴角流了下来，他到现在也没有习惯这种感觉，实在是太羞耻了。为了不让口水就出来他只能被迫去舔弄那个口球，崔始源一边在监视器前看着隐秘的小舌来回的舔，一边想象着自己的家伙是怎样被他湿热的小嘴吸吮的。

一开始金钟云还别别扭扭的叫也不愿意叫，还是小声呜咽着，后来大概也知道崔始源一时半会回不来，就也放开了嗓子嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。

崔始源盯着已经不太清醒的人充满情欲的脸，手下撸动着自己的性器，不管是那种金钟云都能挑起他最原始的欲望，金钟云尖叫着高潮的时候自己也闷哼一声射到屏幕上，就像是射在了金钟云的脸上。

金钟云大口大口地喘息着，嘴巴无意识地张大，津液不受控制地流了出来，腿间是慢慢疲软的性器和射出来的白浊。崔始源痴迷地看着屏幕里的场景，眼神里带着显而易见的狂热，他满心满眼都是这个人，他爱的人，他的爱人，会是他的，会一辈子属于他的。

Tbc.


End file.
